villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Adolf Hitler (Tarantinoverse)
Adolf Hitler is the overarching antagonist of Inglorious Basterds. He is based on the real-life dictator of the same name. He was portrayed by . Biography The Bear Jew Adolf Hitler is first seen in the movie angrily complaining in his meeting room to General Frank and General Jodl for the massacre against his troops in hands of the Basterds, claiming he will hang them naked in the Eiffel Tower and throw their bodies to the sewers so the rats eat them, he specially talks about the latest rumor between the soldiers about a man that beats the soldiers in the head with a bat and is called the Bear Jew, claiming he is a Golem, Frank says that no one actually believes the Bear Jew is a Golem, but Hitler answers that the Basterds could be supernatural beings for what they know as they seem to elude capture like "ghosts" and he demands their capture to prove his army they are just men, in that moment his secretary Kliest calls him through the intercom, Hitler tells him to give a new order to the Nazi soldiers in France, that the one known as The Bear Jew, is never to be referred like that again, Kliest then informs the Führer that Private Butz is waiting for their meeting, Butz was the only survivor from his squad after an ambush by Lt. Aldo Raine and the Basterds, Hitler welcomes Butz and after hearing his story and how Lt. Raine let him go to tell the German soldiers about them, Hitler demands Butz to not say a single word about them and that he just escaped, after this, Hitler asks Butz to show him the Swastika cut on his forehead by Lt. Raine. ''Stolz der Nation'' Hilter's second appearance in the film is after the premiere of the german movie about Fredrick Zoller called "Nation's Pride" is moved to Shosanna's cinema, which is considerably smaller than the original cinema it was planned to, the Führer is shown talking to an unshown person (probably Goebbels) about the premiere and after considering it he has accepted to go as a support to soldier Zoller and the Nazi Party. Hitler is shown in one of Shosanna's cinema box seats during the premiere of "Nation's Pride" along with Dr. Joseph Goebbels, his right-hand man, Francesca Mondino, Goebbels interpreter and lover, and Fredrick Zoller himself, in the cinema there's also Lt. Aldo Raine, Private Omar Ulmer and Staff Sergeant Donny "The Bear Jew" Donowitz on a suicide mission to shoot the Führer to death and blow up the cinema with TNT strapped on their legs, however the head of security of the premiere Colonel Hans Landa finds out and arrests Raine along with another of the Basterds Smithson Utivich, but Ulmer and Donowitz are still inside, as the movie is playing, Hitler laughs at the Americans soldiers dying, he complements the movie and tells Goebbels is the best he has ever made, Goebbels stars crying of joy. On the other hand, Shosanna has prepared her own plan of trapping the nazis in the cinema and burning it with her collection of flammable, nitrate film. After an unexpected visit of soldier Zoller where they both end up death by shooting each other, the film continues playing, then a secret film placed there by Shosanna gives her assistant Marcel the signal to burn the films, Goebbels and Hitler confused see how the screen starts burning as a terrified Hitler watches how his subordinates run in terror towards the door to find out is locked, Ulmer and Donowitz had made their way into Hitler's seats, as Hitler and Goebbels try to escape, Donowitz and Ulmer violently open the door and start shooting him, Goebbels and Francesca with machine guns, then they shoot from the box at the terrified Nazis, and Shosanna laughs in the film playing over the smoke, then Donowitz shoots Hitler's face repeatedly. Finally the TNT on Ulmer and Donowitz legs (and one placed under Hitler's seat by Landa) explode and the entire cinema is blown up, killing all the Nazis inside. Category:Totalitarians Category:Tyrants Category:Leader Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Military Category:Tarantinoverse Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Greedy Category:Torturer Category:Movie Villains Category:Warlords Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Supremacists Category:Power Hungry Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Jingoists Category:Archenemy Category:Delusional Category:Siblings Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Genocidal Category:Wrathful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Alternate Reality Villains